monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: Prime Hunter
Note: If there's enough interest from people, a 2d version will be developed (Yes, you guessed right, yet another rpgmaker game.) Prime Hunter is a game with a selection of monster from First to Third generation, and also adds new monsters, some of which are 4th generation monster classes. Features *A new city, the city of Orimpa, which has a Greek-Roman style. *Improved water fights. *All weapon classes from first, second and third gen, including medium bowgun, as well as two new weapons, the Charge Claws and the Shotbow. *New additions to certain types of weapons. *Fire, Ice, Water, Thunder, Dragon, Wind and Plasma elements. *High rank Poison, Sleep and Paralyzis is now available to weapons. *Addition of High rank Sleep, which causes the sleep to start almost immediately with less than a second to react and use an item. *High rank Paralyzis that staggers the hunter for a while after recovering. *The ability to have either 2 cats or one trained Doggi/Great Doggi. Weapons Some weapons have gained new abilities. Sword and Shield: Now at the forge you can choose the handle, blade and shield to be created, or simply make the preset ones like before. Dual Blades: Now you can combine different swords after you crafter them in the forge. Bowguns: Addition of Hook ammo, which have a high chance of staggering a monster and can be used to retrieve dead monsters from a distance, Plasma Ammo is also present and added the Net Ammo, that can be used to fish. Bow: Addition of HR ailment phials and Hook Phial that works as bowgun Hook ammo. Charge Claw: A fast gauntlet-like weapon, dual wielded, this weapon is faster than the dual blades and has longer combos, but is the weapon with the lowest damage output, after each attack a multi leveled bar in the interface fills, after each level a strenght boost is awarded and the weapon extends visually. Shotbow: Shotbows are dual wielded Crossbow-Pistols, like the bow, it doesn't require ammo, but it doesn't have the ability to cause status or ailments other than the ones present in the weapon description, it is faster than lgiht bowguns and has the damage output compared to a dual sword per shot. Monsters Herbivore Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi, Anteka, Mosswine, Rhenoplos, Red Rhenoplos and Slagtoth. Amphibian Zamtrios, Zamtrios Subspecies, Meteor Zamtrios. Bird Wyvern Velociprey, Velocidrome, Genprey, Gendrome, Ioprey, Iodrome, Giaprey, Giadrome, Jaggi, Great Jaggi, Baggi, Great Baggi, Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Doggi, Great Doggi, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Green Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Wither Hypnocatrice, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Carnopeco, Red Carnopeco. Brute Wyvern Barroth, Jade Barroth, Ruby Barroth, Brachydios, Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Gear REX, Gear RAY. Carapaceon Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shen Gaoren. Chelicerata Nerscylla, Nerscylla Subspecies, Shore Nerscylla, Hidrantula, Cave Hidrantula. Fanged Beast Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Arzuros, Grizzly Arzuros, Lagombi, Leaf Lagombi, Volvidon, Mercury Volvidon, Rajang. Fanged Wyvern Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Hades Zinogre, Gradios. Flying Wyvern Rathalos, Violet Rathalos, Steel Rathalos, Rathian, White Rathian, Mythril Rathian, Akantor, Ukanlos, Basarios, Mesa Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Mesa Gravios, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Dark Monoblos, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Khezu, White Khezu*, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, White Nargacuga, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Blue Tigrex. *Red Khezu is now the normal Khezu. Leviathan Ludroth, Uroktor, Glacial Uroktor, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Nibelsnarf, Dark Nibelsnarf, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, White Ludroth. Neopteron Vespoid, Queen Vespoid, Hornetaur, Great Hornetaur, Great Thunderbug, Bnahabra, Bnahabra Drone, Altaroth, Olympian Altaroth. Piscine Wyvern Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Deepcharge Plesioth, Cephalos, Cephadrome, Lavasioth. Pureblood Wyvern Zarthas, Golden Zarthas, Unnamed Raven Monster, Unnamed Raven Subspecies, Unnamed Vulture, Unnamed Vulture Subspecies. Snake Wyvern Remobra, Great Remobra, Grekora, Great Grekora, Korax, Great Korax. Elder Dragon Teostra, Lunastra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Illsertis, Chameleos, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Kirin, Alatreon, Amatsu, Glistering Amatsu, Jhen Mohran, Crimson Mohran. Areas *1st Gen: Forest and Hills, Fortress, Castle Schrade, Arena. *2nd Gen: Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Great Forest, Town*, Towers. *3rd Gen: Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks, Great Desert, Sacred Mountain, Land Arena. *Prime Gen: Hyldin Swamp, Meteor Crater, Meteor Hole(Akantor Arena), Cherry Groove, White Forest, Frostbite Shores, Frostbite Cave(Ukanlos Arena), Mediterranean Lands. Orimpa Orimpa is the name of both a city and the region it is located, the region is also called the "Ivory World" and "Hildian World", located north of the old world, which actually makes it on the other half of the world, here, monsters from both the old and new world gather. The city of Orimpa has a Greek-Roman influence, it is located right on the centre of the Ivory World, marble pillars and statues mark the roads, it has a forge, a marketplace filled with different shops, a Hall of Heroes, in which the player can build statues of himself and the monsters. The guild hall is locatedd outdoor, at the side of a giant air balloon, the wyverian elder of the town is also here, the aircraft is used to send hunters to far away lands. In the centre of the city there are 6 pillars the size of a building, each one with a word, these are: Nature, Energy, Death, Justice, Plague and Reward. Category:Fan Game